El regreso de La Reina Beryl
by Seba Usagi Chan
Summary: Beryl vviene a cobrar su venganza a traves de lo sucedido en el polo norte durante la primera temproada de sailro moon y las chcias quedan muy asombradas sobre esto este es el capitulo que lo disfruten xoxo :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Moon: El regreso de la Reina Beryl Episodio 1**_

_Era un día común Serena y las Chicas estaban descansando de las batallas q tuvieron hace tiempo, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei las chicas asistieron hasta Haruka, Michiru , Hotaru y Setsuna, _

— _¡Que gran fiesta! La estamos pasando demaravilla; el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida gracias chicas – sonríe-_

_Lita y Serena estaban muy felices porque cocinaron muy bien pero la que mas estaba feliz era Serena porque pudo cocinar a la perfección su pastel para Rei; Mina y Amy prepararon los preparativos para la gran fiesta. Haruka y Michiru llegan a la Fiesta diciendo lo siguiente:_

—_¿Hola preciosas como están? —saluda Haruka_

— _Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta es un gusto disfrutarlas con ustedes— dice Michiru_

—_El gusto es de nosotras –sonrieron las demás-_

_Las chicas prendieron la música y fueron bailando al ritmo de la canción y también cantaron karaoke, jugaron cartas comieron pizza, sushi, ramen y helado de chocolate, luego llega Setsuna y Hotaru y pasan a saludar a la anfintriona._

— _¡Muy feliz cumpleaños Rei los mejores deseos para ti es un gusto que me hayas invitado con Hotaru! – exclama con mucha alegría –_

— _Muy feliz cumpleaños princesa del fuego aquí tengo tu regalo que lo disfrutes es parte de mi y de Setsuna – sonriéndole a Rei-_

— _¡Oh muchas gracias chicas! –llorando de la _alegría -

Despues de unas horas se termina la fiesta, las _**chicas se van a sus hogares a descansar, Setsuna vuelve a la puerta del Tiempo pero de repente siente un temblor mu**__**y fuerte q es capaz de desruir medio mundo –**_

—_**¡Que fue ese temblor super fuerte parece que algo **__**malo esta sucediendo tengo que avisarle a las chica! –Exclama asustada-**_

_**Al otro dia en el templo Hikawa, las chicas se reúnen para esperar a Setsuna y a las otras, pasaron 5 minutos y llegan las demás junto con Setsuna**_

—_**Chicas acabo de sentir un temblor muy fuerte en la **__**puerta del tiempo pero sacudió muy fuerte fue algo horrible me pregunto que será lo que esta pasando ahora – preocupada –**_

—_**¿UN TEMBLOR PERO COMO? – exclama Serena-**_

—_**Sera que algún enemigo ha revivdo lo mismo que paso con Neherenia – preocupada Amy**_

—_**No lo sabemos muy bien – moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado Haruka y Michiru**_

_**De repente se escucha una voz monstruosa, como si fuera un monstruo reviviendo de su tumba, y aparece una imagen en el cielo, si mis avisando su venganza a las sailor scouts **_

_**¡¿Pero quien demonios es ella?! – exclama Haruka-**_

_**Mis queridas sailors he revivido para preparar mi venganza hacia ustedes las cuales me derrotaron en la batalla en el Polo Norte y mas la princesa, asi que prepárense porque no podrán derrotarme porque tengo mucho poder que me hace invennsible – Rie maléficamente**_

_**Las chicas muy asustadas se preguntan como fue que revivio la Reina Beryl y las otras se asombran porque nunca vieron el primer enemigo que tuvieron las Inners así que no sabían de que se trataba todo esto.**_

_**Pero como fue que revivio si la derrotamos con el poder del cristal de plata ¡no puede ser! – asustadas las chicas-**_

—_**Serena, ¿tu sabes algo de la Reina Beryl? – pregunta preocupada Setsuna-**_

—_**Si, lo se pero se los explicaremos al interior del templo Hikawa – responde afirmativamente Serena**_

—_**Chicas mi espejo esta mostrando una visión – exclama Michiru-**_

— _**¡Dinos Michiru! – exclaman todas-**_

—_**El espejo refleja que si nos derrotamos a Beryl ella desaparecerá el mundo con un fuego negro de su energía.**_

— _**¡No puede ser! – Exclaman todas**_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic pronto se viene el capitulo 2, es mi primera vez que me uno **_

_**¡Gracias por leerlo arigato!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El regreso de la Reina Beryl Episodio 2**_

_Las chicas entraron al templo Hikawa para explicar quien era la Reina Beryl, Setsuna estaba muy interesada en saberlo al igual que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru._

_-La Reina Beryl es un antiguo enemigo del milenio de plata que intento atacarme a mi y a Endymion ya que Beryl estaba siendo manipulada por la energía del Negaverso, ella vino con sus soldados y sus tropas; los soldados eran Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Malachite - explica Serena—_

_-¿Pero cual era su objetivo en ese momento? – PREGUNTA SETSUNA-_

_- El objetivo de ella era conseguir el cristal de plata y buscar los 7 cristales arcoíris y atcarnos, durante la batalla nosotros fuimos atacadas y muertas Serena sobrevivio pero ella también murió cuando ederroto a la Reina Beryl –afirma Luna-_

_- ¿Asi que fue una batalla muy dificiel eh?de todas maneras no nos daremos por vencidas hay que derrotar a Beryl a como de lugar- sonriendo esperenzada Haruka- _

_-La verdad es que revivimos y recuperamos la memoria gracias a Luna – responde Rei-_

_Luego se siente otro temblor muy fuerte en el templo y es otra evz Beryl avisando que su castillo se encuentra en el subterranero de la Joyeria Osap _

_Preparense mis queridas sailors scouts porque esta será su tumba para su muerte les dejo a mis monstruos Black Demon, Sulfura y Red Woman ataquen– ríe maléficamente- _

_¡Chicas Transformación! – exclama Amy –_

_-¡Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio Transformación!_

_- ¡Por el poder del cristal de Marte Transformación!_

_- ¡Por El poder del cristal de Júpiter Transformación!_

_-¡ Por el poder del cristal De Venus Transformación!_

_Mientras las Inners se transforman Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru ya se transformaron y se adelantan para enfrentar a los mosntruos._

_-¡Grito Mortal!- ataca-_

_- ¡Nooo! Ay ay ay ay me dolio – adoloridamente Black Demon-_

_- ¡Espada de Urano destruye! – ataca-_

_Mientras tanto llegan las inners scout a batallar y ayudar a las outers Black Demon queda derrotado a través s del Grito Mortal y La Espada de Urano._

_-¡Liquido Alucinógeno Ataca! – Exclama Red Woman –_

_-¡ ¿Qué?!- SE PREGUNTAN EXTRAÑAMENTE LAS CHICAS-_

_-Wow miren que rico pastel de chocolate chicas vamos a comerlo – se pone alegre Serena-_

_- ¡ Si vamos! – exclaman todas-_

_- Oigan un momento esto es una alucinación hare mi ataque – calculo Amy con su computadora-_

_- Ósea ¿esto es una alucinación? Que horror ¡buaaaaah! – llorando Serena –_

_- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio! – ataca-_

_- Jajaja ¿crees que eso funciona contra mi alucinación? No me hagas reir deberían ser muy astutas para romperlas- ríe maléficamente-_

_- ¡Tierra Tiembla! – ataca-_

_- Jajaja ningún poder puede contra mis alucinaciones jajajaja – rie reiteradamente-_

_Mientras Sailor Mercury calcula el punto débil de la alucinación la dimensión cambia y las chicas caen mas bajo en las alucinaciones, Beryl esta riendo tomando una copa de vino en su castillo viendo en su bola de cristal que solia utilizar en esos momentos._

_-Esas sailor scouts son unas tontas nunca podrán romper esta alucinación ya que Red Woman es muy fuerte veamos si pueden con esto – ríe ilimitadamente-_

_- Chicas miren a esos chicos están muy guapos vamos a conocerlos – se sienten esperanzadas –_

_- Ya descubrí el punto débil, ¡es aquel hombre chicas no caigan en la alucinación por favor! – avisa Amy-_

_- ¡Yo me encargo de esto!¡Reflejo Submarino! – ataca a al punto débil y la alucinación se rompe por siempre-_

_- Eeeeeee…es como pudieron hacerlo si mi alucinaciones son muy fuertes –enojada-_

_- Mi espejo puede contra las alucinaciones y ninguna magia se puede oponer a mi poder asi que hazlo ahora Sailor Moon – avisa Sailor Neptune-_

_- ¡Si! ¡Por el poder del Cristal de La Luna Plateada! – ataca-_

_-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Hermoso! – se trasnforma en una persona –_

_-Era una persona convertida en un monstruo, lo mismo que hacia Beryl en el momento que estuvo atacándonos – Preocupada Serena-_

_-Queridas Sailors Scouts veo que fueron muy astutas en derrotarla pero no podrán contra Sulfuria jajajajaja nos veremos para la próxima por cierto hare mas enenmigos esta será su tumba ¿seran capaces de llegar a mi castillo Subterráneo? – Ríe Maléficamente_

_Las chicas quedan preocupadas de lo que pasara , la mas preocupada es Serena porque no quiere que secuestre otra vez a Darien; Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut investigaran el donde queda el Lugar_

_CONTINUARA…_

_Hola mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este 2 capitulo de El regreso de la Reina Beryl pongan sus reviews saluditos luanres xoxo_

_ARIGATO_


End file.
